Pity is for the living
by Alesandra54
Summary: She hated him for making her feel this way,making her out of control but if she was out of control than she was determined that he feel the same. ONESHOT randomness


**Just a random dabble...Not really specific to any character but Damon. At first I had a specific pairing but then thought that every1 has their own idea of who they want him with so...Enjoy!  
**

* * *

She clawed at his shirt, digging into the fabric, striving to feel the bare skin that lay beneath. His lips were soft but his kisses were rough-Hard

and angry,maybe it was just her, he hated himself for _wanting_ her, wanting _all _of her. He could feel the blood rushing through her veins and it was

driving him mad. He pushed up, shifting her so her legs hooked around his waist. His hands roamed all over her body; her legs, her breasts, her

back, every single inch of her. He could feel her hands explore and claw at him;Her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he buried himself into

her, taking her higher and higher until he drove her in and over the edge insanity. The rhythm of her breathing, her gasps and moans, the way her

breath would catch every time he dove into her, her blood pumping faster and faster in her veins. When she lowered her head to skim his lips,

teeth, tongue over flesh, he lost all control. He ripped his lips off of hers and in an instant, at the height if her satisfaction, he bite down on her

neck and feasted.

He had imagined many times of what her blood would taste like,what it would feel like to have her but nothing he had imagined was as she

was now. He wanted to hear her scream his name as she peaked, to feel her body clench. The taste of her blood on his tongue, so sweet, so

venomous, so addicting. He could have sucked every last drop of her blood at that moment, he could have ended it, ended _her_. Not have to face

the aftermath of this. . . _engagement_. He couldn't pull himself away but then again she was more than inviting.

His lips found her neck and she arched her body upwards taking the pleasure he offered. She could feel herself letting go, letting him take

control,_wanting_ him in control. Complete surrender to her desires, to _his _desires. She had never felt such unbearable lust. She didn't want a gentle

lover,she wanted _him_. She wanted him to feel the same, smoldering dangerous passion as she. She hated him for making her feel this way,

making her out of control but if she was out of control than she was determined that he feel the same. She knew what he was doing to her and

yet with every bite she welcomed him. He bite her frantically and she wasn't going to stop him. She wanted him to want her, _all _of her.

He could feel her skin getting colder, he knew damn well what he was doing. He was _literally _sucking the life out of her and with nothing but

sheer struggle he tore himself apart from her. She was practically unconscious but with the little strength she had left in her she looked up at him

and in those eyes he saw nothing but gratification. He stood at the side of her bed and contemplating leaving for a second but at the sound of her

voice some sick feeling twisted about in his stomach. A feeling that had him laying back beside her and placing soft kisses along her jaw, down her

neck and across her collarbone. A feeling that made him want to lay there beside her for the rest of eternity.

She saw him get up to leave, she knew he wasn't much of a morning after type of guy but something inside of her wanted him to stay. It took

all the power in the world to for her to get just one simple word out of her mouth.

"Stay." even then it was but a mere whisper.

She was almost disgusted with the sense of desperateness she heard in her voice. She knew asking him to stay would be nothing but a dead end

road. Abandoning all hope she slowly shut her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. As she lay there drifting off into the darkness she felt

his body lie next to hers, she felt his sweet venomous kisses trailing down her neck, his unbelievably soft hands working their magic and of all

things ironic she felt... safe.

A Pity is what it was, for both of them knew she wouldn't remember a thing come tomorrow.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
